The present disclosure relates to the field of cloud resources, and specifically to the field of hierarchical cloud resources. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to hierarchical cloud resources that include applications, middleware that supports the applications, and virtual mechanisms, such as virtual machines and containers, that support the middleware and applications.